Ginny Weasley and Tom Riddle's Diary
by peachgurl
Summary: This is Ginny's point of view of the Chamber of Secrets! Please R&R! Chapter One is Up!!!!


Hey guyz- I have decided to put my other story on hold because a new idea has popped into my head. This is quite different from what I have been writing, and has nothing to do with my other two stories. Also, I haven't run into a story like this, and I hope that I'm not using someone's idea. I apologize ahead of time if I have. Well, I hope you enjoy this! ~peachgurl~  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Ginny Weasley and Tom Riddle's Diary  
  
Chapter One~ The Arrival  
  
~*~~*~  
  
The sun rose over the mountains that morning. Ginny Weasley had awakened early that morning because she couldn't sleep. She was another day closer to traveling on the Hogwarts Express and going to Hogwarts. Ever since her eldest brother, Bill, received his letter of acceptance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ginny had been anxiously waiting to attend.  
  
When she arrived in the kitchen, she found to her surprise that it was empty. Usually, on a beautiful day like this, her mother or at least one of her brothers would be up at this time. She knew that her father, Arthur Weasley, was working over time at the Ministry. *Oh well, Ginny thought, I guess I'll just make my own breakfast.*  
  
She prepared herself a couple of waffles and sat down at the table. A few minutes later, her mother walked down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning, Ginny. Have you seen George, Fred, or Ron this morning? Their beds are empty, and I'm just curious as to where they are."  
  
"No, mother, I haven't seen them. I thought they were still sleeping," Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh dear, where could they have gone? I'll go look outside for them. Be right back." She hurried out the door. Ginny had just finished cleaning the kitchen when her mother ran back into the kitchen, very frantically. She seemed very upset.  
  
"THE CAR IS GONE! WHERE DID THOSE DARN BOYS TAKE THE CAR? I'm GONNA KILL THOSE BOYS WHE THEY GET BACK HOME!!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. Then, she plopped down on the couch, trying to control herself. Ginny went over to her mom to try and reassure her that the boys were okay. Mrs. Weasley excused herself and went up to her bedroom, leaving Ginny alone once again. Ginny shrugged, and sat down and started reading Hogwarts, A History.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
A couple hours later, a loud rumble made Ginny a bit curious. She closed her book and sprinted outside just in time to see a blue car land on the driveway. Four very tired boys stepped out of the car. Ginny retreated into the house and yelled for her mother. A minute later, Mrs. Weasley was running down the stairs and went outside. Her high-pitched voice filled the silence.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BOYS BEEN?! BEDS EMPTY, CAR GONE, NO NOTE! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I WAS ABOUT TO CALL THE MINISTRY TO TRACK YOU DOWN!"  
  
"Mom," Ron Weasley interrupted. "We went to Harry's to rescue him. He was locked in his room, and those blasted muggles would never have let him out."  
  
"Well, you could have had enough sense to leave a note," shrieked Mrs. Weasley. "Hello there, Harry, it's very nice to see you. Ron has not stopped talking about you this whole vacation. You may stay with us for the rest of the summer. Ron, why don't you help Harry move his stuff up to your room. Fred and George, help me in the kitchen. Afterward, you can de- knome the garden. Ron, you're going to help too. Harry, you can sleep. I know it wasn't your idea for them to come."  
  
Ron and Harry headed in the house to put Harry's things away. On the way up the spiraling stairs, they ran into Ginny, who was returning to her room from the bathroom.  
  
"Hi, Ginny," Harry spoke politely. "I'm Harry"  
  
"H-h-hi H-H-Harry," she replied shyly before entering her room and shutting the door.  
  
"Hmm..." Ron said. " 'Wonder what's wrong with her?"  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Shutting the door behind her, Ginny jumped on her bed and reached for her diary, which was a fuzzy green book that she confided in. All of her secrets were stored on its white pages. She opened it to the next empty page and began to write.  
  
*Dear diary,  
  
Guess what! Harry is here!! I can't believe it. He's so cute! I'm so excited that he's finally come here. And guess what else! He's staying until school starts! OMG! He's so nice and so sweet and so cute! Plus, he's made every wizards life better. I wonder if he might like me?.........................  
  
~*~~*~  
  
A/N~ I know that this is short and very slow, but it'll get better, I promise! Unfortunately, I am headed off to camp tomorrow so I won't be able to update for a while. But I promise it'll get better. Next chapter~ Diagon Alley! Please tell me what you think by submitting a review! All opinions are welcome!!! Until next time, ~peachgurl~ 


End file.
